Ma pire Phobie
by AngelScythe
Summary: Envy fait son dur à cuire, il emmène Wrath dans une décharge pour lui foutre la trouille et là il voit son pire Ennemi…


_Ma pire phobie._

Auteur : Angelscythe.  
Disclamers : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Genre : OCC  
Résumé : Envy fait son dur à cuire, il emmène Wrath dans une décharge pour lui foutre la trouille et là il voit son pire Ennemi…

Wrath était depuis peu chez les homonculus, Envy dans sa grande bonté avait décidé de lui flanquer la peur de sa vie.

Envy rigole déjà de ce qu'il allait faire, ils sont dans la décharge municipale et Wrath contemple l'endroit.

Le plus jeune avance parmi les détritus. L'aîné des homonculus avance de son côté, il entend les pas de Wrath s'éloigner, il grimpe sur un tas d'ordure et il le regarde s'éloigner en touchant à tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le vert en est presque écœuré, il redescend de son talus et avance, il tourne, regarde Wrath chercher un chemin parmi les détritus, il le suit se place derrière lui et veut lui attraper les épaules avec des gants dégueulasses qu'il a trouvé à terre, mais il sursaute car Wrath part en courant en agitant la main au-dessus de sa tête.

Envy le regarde faire sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qu'une guêpe voler derrière lui. L'aîné des homonculus rigole, il continue à suivre Wrath dés qu'il se sera débarrassé de sa guêpe il pourra lui faire sa blague et lui attraper les épaules. Chose qu'il fait rapidement.  
- Mais t'es malade? Dit Wrath en essayant d'enlever le truc qui avait la couleur de Jus de pommes.  
- J'essaie de te faire peur.  
Envy sourit et se transforme en guêpe, Wrath part en courant.  
- Arrête Envy.  
Envy se retransforme juste devant son visage.  
- T'as peur des petites guêpes toutes gentilles.

- T'as peur de rien toi ?

Envy se gratte la nuque en réfléchissant. Il se perd dans le ciel. Il repart de son côté, pendant que Wrath tout souriant va jouer avec un lézard qu'il vient de trouver, Envy lui regarde dans les boîtes de conserve s'il ne peut pas capturer une ou deux guêpes. Il entend un bourdonnement, il prend une bouteille en bon état puis il se tourne vers la source du bruit, il tremble, lâche sa bouteille et crie.

Wrath lâche son lézard en entendant le cri, il voit une tornade verte apparaître et se cacher derrière lui.

- La laisse pas s'approcher de moi!

Le brun sourit. Il prend la main d'Envy, contact qui lui fait très plaisir, il le tire. Le vert lui montre du doigt l'endroit, il cherche du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une mouche se pose sur son front, il l'écrase.

- Casse-toi, dit-il à la mouche.  
Envy attrape Wrath et le serre contre lui. Wrath essaie de se dégager.

- T'avais peur des boites de conserve ? Dit Wrath en ricanant.

Envy retourne à ses recherches, il entend un bourdonnement, il se crispe à sa grande joie c'est une guêpe, il ramasse la bouteille et l'enferme agitant la bouteille devant Wrath qui ferme les yeux. Le vert sourit.

- Allez Envy vire ça.  
Il éloigne la bouteille et part à la recherche d'autres guêpes pour faire sa nouvelle arme. Wrath lui part dans le sens inverse, en se demandant de quoi avait peur Envy.

Après six minutes, le vert a capturé 4 guêpes et une abeille. Wrath s'approche de lui, il lui montre un objet avec une grande ouverture et un petit tuyau, le tout de couleur noire.  
- C'est quoi ? Demande Wrath

- C'est un entonnoir.

Il en ramasse un autre de couleur blanche.

- Et ça c'est un ento blanc? Demande-t-il en brandissant l'objet.

- Mais non, qu'il soit, mauve, blanc, noir, rouge, bleu… ça s'appelle un entonnoir.

- Ouais mais y sont pas tous noir!

- Peut-être mais c'est pas moi qui ai choisi le nom alors je peux rien te dire d'autre.

Wrath dépose ses entonnoirs et continue ses recherches.

- Wrath…

Le nommé se tourne, Envy a fait tomber sa bouteille et il montre du doigt un truc qui vole, Wrath ravale sa salive et il avance, il contourne le vert pour ne pas avoir à passer près de la bouteille, il regarde ce qu'Envy montre du doigt et il éclate de rire, alors que le jeune homme vert reste pétrifié, Wrath sort son lézard de sa poche, l'animale tire la langue et attrape une mouche.  
- Tu as peur des mouches Envy.

- Oui ça pond des œufs dans tes vêtements puis alors les œufs éclosent et les petits vers rentrent dans ta peau et commence à parcourir tout ton corps, puis tu ne peux même pas les enlever.

- C'est dans les pays chauds Envy.

- Bien sûr que non, il y en a ici, t'as pas vu ses mouches copuler pour mettre des œufs, dans nos vêtements, elle plante quelque chose je te jure.

- T'as foutu où ton cerveau sans déc' t'es zarbe.

Pas content de se faire ridiculiser par le gamin, alors qu'il ne voit pas que les mouches sont des insectes nuisibles qui manigancent l'attaque de son corps, Envy ramasse sa bouteille et la brandi devant Wrath qui court jusqu'à la sortie.

- Wrath me laisse pas avec les mouches.

Le plus jeune éclate de rire et part en courant encore plus vite, Envy essaie de le rattraper sans succès.


End file.
